Some perioperative related situations, such as infection control scenarios, require the recalling of surgical instruments, items, and disposables (referred to as “tools” herein) that were affected by the perioperative situation. For example, surgical tools that may be the cause of a patient contracting Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease (“CJD”), or other hospital-contracted infections, due to improper cleaning, handling and sanitizing. Regulating and participating entities, such as regulatory bodies, hospitals, reprocessing facilities, medical device manufacturers, and surgical instrument manufacturers must be able to promptly locate the current location of the surgical tools and also know their previous locations, i.e. where the specific surgical instrument, item, or disposable traveled until arriving at its current location. Infection control entities, such as the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (“CDC”), Social Accountability Accreditation Services (“SAAS”), Food and Drug Administration (“FDA”), or the like, must be notified as quickly as possible after the occurrence of the perioperative situation to provide quick and efficient solutions and prevent further incidents. Thus, it is desirable to provide a solution for efficient monitoring and tracking of tools, in case an infection control or disease control event is detected.